Kids with Glasses
Kids with Glasses (Japanese: "Megane no Kodomotachi" (メガネの子供たち)) is the first episode of Dennō Coil. It premiered on television on 12 May 2007. Opening narration According to rumors among children, many cases of pets going missing have been occurring in the city of Daikoku. Synopsis Yasako and Kyōko arrive in Daikoku City with their virtual pet dog Densuke. Meanwhile, Isako attempts to lure an illegal into her trap using a virtual cat as bait, but her plan is botched when a Kyuu-chan formats her plot and distracts both the illegal and the cat from the trap. Isako flees and hides herself, drawing a "shrine" marker around her feet on the ground so that the Kyuu-chan ignores her. Later, while walking from a restaurant, Yasako, her sister and Densuke spy traces of black cybersubstance in a trail, leading them to a large black spot which soon begins to move rapidly and springs to life as the illegal from earlier. Densuke and Kyoko give chase to the illegal for a short while, but soon go in an opposite direction after too far of a distance between them and their query. Meanwhile, Fumie spies the virtual cat from earlier resting between two real cats and intends to grab the cat, but is distracted when her rival, Daichi, springs into the scene, making a mad, futile dash for the cat. The cat flees, but is soon accidentally grabbed by Yasako who mistakes the cat for Densuke. She learns the cat's name - Hepburn - from the attached nametag, and Fumie shows up to gain her query from Yasako. Resolving that Yasako is not a partner of Daichi, Fumie briefly haggles a price in metabugs for Hepburn before she becomes spooked by the sound of Daichi's voice and forcefully swaps the metabugs for Hepburn and leaves the scene with Daichi in pursuit. Yasako notices that, along with the metabug is a business card for the Coil Cyber Investigation Agency. Despondent over losing Densuke's whereabouts, Yasako wanders the alleys in Daikoku in her search but soon comes across the illegal from earlier. The illegal, spooked, begins barking at her, to which Yasako reacts by slapping her tracking system map against the wood fence in the illegal's direction, inadvertently opening a portal into obsolete space. The illegal tries to run toward the portal, scaring Yasako before Densuke rushes into the scene to fight the illegal. The illegal, however, manages to escape Densuke and run into the portal, but not before Densuke chases the illegal from close behind, eventually becoming trapped in the obsolete space right before the portal closes. Distraught, Yasako breaks her tracking system in her attempt to reopen the portal in the fence; Kyoko joins up with Yasako, also wondering where Densuke might be located. Yasako, however, can still hear Densuke's barks within close proximity, even as he is trapped in obsolete space. She tries to contact Megamass regarding Densuke, but flashes back to her early years when she was first bestowed with Densuke and her glasses by her recently-deceased grandfather, Dr. Okonogi. She then thinks about the Coil Cyber Investigation Agency card given to her earlier, and decides to look for Fumie. Yasako, while running, runs into a Kyuu-chan on patrol, but then Fumie appears behind her, advising her to stand still while the Kyuu-chan passes on. Yasako enlists Fumie's help in finding Densuke, for which Fumie charges 200 meta, the exact amount of metabugs which she gave to Yasako earlier for Hepburn. Fumie looks in the plot within the fence through which Densuke appeared, then sprays a virtual can of black cybersubstance onto a metal sheet, opening up a portal through which she can send her virtual servant, Oyaji, who is attached on the end of a virtual fishing pole; this fishing line serves as both a means of communicating back to Fumie and a means of reeling Oyaji back out when the time comes. Oyaji eventually finds Densuke, who is being chased by the illegal, although the drama of the situation heightens when the Kyuu-chan begins to format the obsolete space within the plot of land. Eventually pulling Oyaji and Densuke out of the obsolete space (with the illegal having hitched a ride on Densuke's body), the group runs out of the plot, only to be confronted by the emergence from a brick wall of Searchmaton. Sequence * Next episode: Coil Cyber Investigation Agency Category:Episodes